Toū Chifuyu
Toū Chifuyu '(千冬 凍雨, ''Chifuyu Toū) is a young mage from Amefurashi Village who lives with his grandparents as his father could not take care of both him and his older sister. Since moving in with his grandparents, Toū has gained the monkier of 'Snow Sprite '(雪妖精, Yuki Yōsei) partially because of his appearance and the magic he uses. At present, Toū has not joined a guild and is open to joining any legal guilds that will accept him. Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities Magic 'Snow Magic ' Having loved living in and amongst snow, Toū gained a fascination with the magic, always having wanted to create his own snow and play in it, despite not being able to due to the always raining condition of his hometown. Years later, he has become skilled in its use, more or less utilising it for fun or entertainment. 'Flurry: '''Toū spins around with his arms out, causing a large snow tornado to erupt around him, blowing attacks and opponents away. While he can activate this spell without doing that, the movement is more or less born out of his fun loving personality. '''Avalanche: '''Toū puts both palms out together, causing a large-scale blast of snow to engulf opponents, similar to White Out. '''Diamond Dust: '''Toū wipes one hand outward, creating a cloud of diamond dust snow to cover a small radius in front of him, acting like a smoke screen and allowing him to escape confrontation. '''Thundersnow: '''A spell that Toū has only used once, Thundersnow is fuelled by negative emotion, as when he gets incredibly angry, he can cause a thunderstorm with snow to occur around him, which can cause quite a lot of damage. The fallout usually results him in getting exhausted, where he'll sleep for days afterwards. '''Snowball: '''Toū puts his hand out, causing a rapid fire of snowballs to shoot at the opponent. : '''Snowbowling: '''A more powerful version of Snowball, Toū will create and bowl at his opponent a large snowball that increases in size the longer it rolls along the ground. '''Nor'easter: '''Toū puts his hand on the ground, causing a magical circle to appear under the opponent, creating a large snow cyclone out from underneath them. 'Ice Magic As a result of his naturally icy aura, Toū has a natural talent when it comes to Ice Magic, allowing him to freeze opponents or pelt them with small chunks of ice. However, he doesn't commonly use this magic as much and rather uses it passively as a buff to his already cold aura. 'Frostbite: '''Toū's hands gain the property of being able to freeze parts of his opponents on contact. He can also use this to freeze wounds shut as a quick fix while in combat. '''Hail: '''Toū raises his hands upwards, causing a magical circle to appear over a target, causing a large amount of fist sized chunks of hail to fall. '''Black Ice: '''Despite its name, it does not give Toū the ability to make black ice, rather, it freezes the ground up to 500m in front of him, freezing anyone unlucky enough to be on the ground while the magic is activated. 'Wing Magic ''' The other thing that gave him the moniker of Snow Sprite, Toū uses this magic to travel rather than boats or trains as he is quite poor due to not being in a guild. The wings he creates are plain white bird wings, though sometimes he'll combine it with his Ice Magic to create wings out of pure ice for entertainment purposes. While he can fly with these wings, he only uses them in cold conditions as they'd melt under normal circumstances. Abilities '''Cold Etherano: '''Toū's magical aura, when combined with his Ice Magic, is able to freeze those that come into contact with him, which is an attribute of users of Ice Magic. However, his pure magical aura even without influence from the magic, always possessed a weaker version of this quality, to the extent of freezing the air around him, making it feel cold when near him. '''Enhanced Agilitiy: '''Due to being shorter than most his age, Toū is an agile individual who is more acrobatic than anything. As a child, he used to backflip around his grandparents' house and swing off anything, much to their chargrin and amusement. '''Cold Resistance: '''Having possessed a cold aura all his life, Toū is able to live in cold areas with no problem. In fact, he constantly is seen eating whole ice cubes and tubs of the coldest ice-cream in summer without getting brain freeze. What a badass! Trivia *'Toū' means 'winter rain' while 'Chifuyu' can be translated to mean 'thousand winters'.